Endless dream
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Él no permitiría que ese fuera el final del sueño.


DGM no me pertenece

**Endless dream**

Allen Walker se dirigía a casa de Road o más bien al arca, ella lo había invitado a cenar. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, usualmente era ella quien lo visitaba a él. Le dijo en dónde debía encontrar una puerta del arca, al hacerlo entró en ella encontrándose con una mansión, una enorme mansión.

—_Debe ser cosa de Sheryl_—pensó Allen al verla.

Se acercó a la gran puerta de la mansión y tocó. Road esperaba impaciente en el vestíbulo, así que apenas escuchó la puerta, la abrió inmediatamente.

—Buenas noches, Road—saludó, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Estaba diferente. Tenía un vestido morado de mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, con encajes blancos en las orillas, al igual que un listón en su cuello. En su cabello tenía una diadema morada con detalles blancos.

—Buenas noches, Allen—le contestó sonriente. Pero Allen se percató enseguida de que algo extraño pasaba. ¿Road lo saludó normalmente? ¿No se le lanzó al cuello ni lo besó? ¿Quién era esta Road y qué había hecho con la original? —Sígueme Allen, el comedor está por aquí.

La chica caminó por un pasillo seguida del albino.

—_Sí, algo pasa, ella no me guiaría tan tranquilamente_—pensaba Allen y tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de los trece Noah que lo observaban.

—Buenas noches—dijo por fin.

—¿Por qué tan formal, chico? —le preguntó Tyki.

—Es culpa de Mana—se quejó Neah.

—Siéntate, Allen—le ofreció Road.

Allen se sentó frente a la gran mesa, justo al lado de Mana y Road se sentó a su otro lado.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, a comer—todos le hicieron caso a Mana y comenzaron a comer.

Allen olvidó su nerviosismo y entró rápidamente al ambiente familiar que lo rodeaba. Le encantaba las travesuras de los gemelos, al igual que las de Mana y Neah, aunque ellos eran más maduros. Solo tenía que ignorar las miradas asesinas de Sheryl que estaba frente a él, siendo golpeado constantemente por Tyki. Pero seguía preocupándole Road, la miraba de reojo, aparentando ver a Lulubell tomar leche. La chica estaba tranquila, demasiado.

Al terminar, Allen se ofreció a lavar los platos.

—Hasta crees—le regañó Neah—eres nuestro invitado, mejor ve con Road a su habitación.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Sheryl al escuchar la sugerencia, pero Tyki le tapó la boca.

—Road, ve con él—alentó ahora Mana.

—Ven conmigo, Allen.

—Pero…

—Chico—se quejó Tyki.

—Está bien, gracias por la cena—y luego de agradecer, siguió a Road.

Era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de una chica.

—Oh—exclamó de repente.

—¿Ocurrió algo, Allen?

—No, solo se resbaló la liga de mi cabello.

—Tu cabello está largo otra vez, ¿te lo puedo atar?

—Si gustas, me sería de mucha ayuda realmente, no soy muy hábil para eso.

Allen se sentó en el borde de la cama y Road se sentó detrás de él. Lo peinó suavemente antes de atarlo.

—Tu cabello es hermoso, Allen—el chico se sonrojó. Aquella chica siempre le decía cosas que nadie antes le habían dicho.

—Usualmente la gente lo ve raro.

—Pues a mí me gusta. Oye Allen, ¿puedo pintarte las uñas?

—¿Eh? —esa era una extraña pregunta.

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

—Neah, ¿por qué diste la grandiosa idea de que Allen Walker vaya a la habitación de mi hija?

—Sheryl, ¿recuerdas cuál es el deseo de Road, verdad?

—Lamentablemente sí…—suspiró.

—No lo entiendo—dijo Tyki—¿por qué tiene que hacer tal cosa?

—Mi pequeña cree que es lo mejor, está sufriendo mucho por culpa de Allen Walker.

—Pero, ¿no creen que él se dé cuenta?

—Allen se dará cuenta—afirmó Mana—, pero cuando lo haga, ya será demasiado tarde.

.

Allen no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Dejó que Road por alguna extraña razón le pintara las uñas, pero lo importante era que ella sonreía. Esa era su auténtica sonrisa.

—Listo—dijo ella al terminar—, no utilices tus manos hasta que la pintura esté bien seca.

Allen creyó que Road había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no fue así. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de hacerle algo, ahora que no podía utilizar las manos. En verdad que algo pasaba. Pero, se le olvidó ese detalle, al ver nuevamente su sonrisa.

Se la pasaron conversando todo el resto de la noche, el tema de las uñas fue completamente olvidado, era increíble cómo podía pasar el tiempo hablando de todo y de nada con ella. Solo fue consciente de lo tarde que era cuando el reloj marcó las doce.

—¿Ya es medianoche? —gritó, poniéndose de pie—no creo que a Sheryl le guste mucho que me quede hasta tan tarde, así que debo irme, Road.

Allen se percató enseguida que su bella sonrisa desapareció al igual que su brillo en los ojos tan característico de ella. Sin embargo, Road fingió una sonrisa o por lo menos lo intentó.

—Te acompaño a la salida, Allen.

Él la siguió en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del arca, Allen quiso preguntar.

—Road, ¿pasa algo malo?

Por el rostro de Road surcó la sorpresa, pero supo ocultarlo.

—No me pasa nada Allen, todo está muy bien.

Allen simplemente asintió, pero no confiaba en su palabra.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós—le dijo la chica.

Allen estaba seguro de que ella iría a verlo, pero ¿adiós? ¿eso era todo? Cada vez estaba más frustrado, estaba acostumbrado totalmente a sus despedidas con besos y abrazos, ¿y ahora solo era adiós?

—Adiós—fue lo último que él dijo antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Si Allen hubiera permanecido frente a ella unos segundos más, se hubiera percatado de las lágrimas que comenzaban a cubrir su rostro.

—Adiós Allen—repitió la chica antes de entrar a su mansión, aún si Allen no lograba escucharla.

Antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina, Allen miró hacia atrás. Ella ya no estaba ahí. Resignado siguió su camino. Pero de lo que tampoco se percató fue que apenas desapareció por las calles el arca también dejó de estar allí.

Una semana había pasado y un muy frustrado Allen se encontraba recostado en su cama.

—¡Demonios! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Una semana! ¡Una maldita semana y ella no ha venido! ¿Dónde estás, Road? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Algo pasaba ese día, sabía que algo pasaba! ¡Debí insistir más!

El chico se calzó sus botas, se puso una gabardina y salió a buscarla.

—¿Cuándo me acostumbré tanto a su presencia? —llegó rápidamente al sitio dónde estaba el arca, pero allí ya no había nada—No está. ¿Y el arca? Ella me había dicho que la puerta siempre se hallaba aquí, oculta de los ojos humanos, ¡pero no hay nada!

Fue ahí cuando comprendió todo.

—Esa noche fue la despedida de Road. Por eso estaba tan extraña—ella no volvería, se había ido para siempre—Road, ¿por qué?

Otra semana había pasado antes de que Allen decidiera que ese no era momento para lamentaciones y llantos, tenía que buscarla. Así que ahora se encontraba en Edo. Ya había recorrido todos los países dónde había ido durante sus misiones y descubrió que ahora también podía ir a lugares desconocidos, supuso que lograba hacerlo gracias al tiempo en que tuvo las memorias de Neah. Esos lugares ya los había visitado Neah y el arca lo recordaba. Le daba gracias tanto a él como a Mana de que le hayan dejado el arca blanca.

Edo le traía recuerdos agridulces, la batalla en ese lugar fue muy dura, pero curiosamente lo que más recordaba en esos momentos, era el primer beso que Road le robó.

—Road…—susurró y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a alguien muy conocido, sentado en una banca frente a un estanque de peces koi. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa con fuerza, haciendo que su cigarrillo se apagara al caer al estanque.

—¿Dónde está Road, Tyki Mikk?

—¿Chico? Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, pero que forma de saludar tienes.

—¡No estoy para burlas! ¿Dónde está Road?

¡Al fin! ¡Al fin la había encontrado!

—No te lo puedo decir—le contestó el Noah del placer.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Road nos advirtió que si de casualidad nos encontrábamos contigo teníamos prohibido decirte en dónde se encontraba.

—¡Y qué obediente eres! He estado una semana viajando, intentando localizarla, desde que fui a buscarla y no la encontré y solo para darme cuenta de que se había ido. Esa noche fue una despedida, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡¿Por qué?!

—¿Acaso no es obvio, chico? Road ya no soportaba un amor unilateral. Todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes ha sido por voluntad de Road, pero después de todo este tiempo, no has demostrado que tus sentimientos por ella hayan avanzado. Esto le duele, ¿acaso no lo ves? Ella se alejó de ti para intentar olvidarte, cosa que hasta hoy no ha logrado ni un poco.

Allen se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

—Llévame con ella—exigió.

—¿Con qué propósito? ¿Si te llevo con ella le vas a decir que la amas como ella te ama a ti? ¿No, verdad? Solo si me prometes que así será, te llevaré con ella, si no, no lo haré.

Allen lo miraba furioso.

—Lo que vaya o no a decirle a Road cuando la vea, no te concierne Tyki Mikk. Si no me lo vas a decir, yo iré a buscarla por mi cuenta, no debe de estar lejos de aquí.

Allen se dio la vuelta para irse de allí y seguir con su búsqueda. Tyki suspiró derrotado y lo siguió.

—Road va a matarme, espero que te hagas responsable, sígueme chico.

Allen un poco más calmado, le hizo caso. Solo un par de calles después, llegaron a una de las puertas del arca. Ambos entraron en ella y Allen pudo ver nuevamente la mansión que buscó por una semana.

—Oh, escóndete chico—Tyki lo jaló para que se escondieran detrás de un pilar—mira, ahí está ella—le dijo señalando al jardín.

Road estaba ahí junto a un gato.

—¿Y ese gato? —preguntó Allen al verlo por primera vez.

—Lo adoptó, se llama Allen.

El joven no pudo decir nada al respecto, ya que de repente escucharon voces conocidas cerca de ellos. En otro pilar estaban escondidos Sheryl, Mana y Neah.

—Sigo sin entender la decisión de Road—exclamó Neah—¿por qué alejarse de Allen si le duele tanto?

—Porque le duele aún más estar cerca de él—explicó Mana.

—No me agrada nada Allen Walker—se quejaba Sheryl—pero si estando él al lado de Road, hace que ella vuelva a sonreír, deseo que regrese. No merece a mi pequeña, pero si ella lo ama no puedo hacer mucho para evitarlo.

—Oh chico, ya tienes el permiso de Sheryl—comentó Tyki, poniéndose detrás de ellos.

—Tyki—dijeron los tres, pero al ver a Allen con él se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Es A…—gritaba Sheryl, pero Tyki le cubrió la boca.

—Shhhhh, Road nos va a escuchar.

Tyki soltó a Sheryl cuando notó que ya no diría nada.

—Allen Walker, ¿qué haces aquí? —susurraba ahora.

—Yo vine a ver a Road—declaró.

—¿Con qué propósito?

—Ya, ya—intervino Tyki—dejen que esos dos aclaren las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? —y dicho esto, empujó a Allen para acercarlo a Road—ve chico.

Nervioso, pero decidido caminó hasta llegar a ella. El gato gris que Road tenía entre sus brazos salió corriendo.

—Hey, ¿por qué te vas? —pero Road se dio cuenta del porqué el gato se había ido—Allen…

—Road, cuánto tiempo sin vernos—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues vine a verte.

Road reflexionó sus palabras unos segundos.

—Ya me viste, ya te puedes ir.

El joven se quedó prácticamente con la boca abierta por la respuesta de Road. Ella comenzó a andar hacia la mansión, pero Allen logró alcanzarla justo frente a la puerta.

—Espera, no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo.

—Y yo no quiero hablar contigo, así que vete—Road cerró la puerta en la cara de Allen, casi lo deja sin nariz. Impactado Allen solo pudo mirar a los Noah que observaban escondidos.

—¡Tú puedes chico!

—¡Allen, Allen! —gritaba Neah.

—Entra y síguela—le decía Mana, mientras Sheryl solo observaba en silencio.

Allen asintió y entró a la mansión. No veía a Road por ninguna parte, pero supuso que tenía que ir a su habitación. Sorprendentemente recordaba donde estaba, era lo único que recordaba, ya que no se acordaba ni de dónde estaba el comedor. Subió por las escaleras y giró hacia la derecha. Estaba seguro de que la novena habitación era de ella. Entró sin ni siquiera tocar, encontrándose con decenas de dulces flotantes bien afilados y de diversos colores, los cuales le apuntaban peligrosamente. Recordaba perfectamente el dolor que ocasionaban las armas de Road. Sin embargo, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Ella lo miraba amenazante desde el borde de su cama.

—Road, hablemos.

—No te acerques—amenazó.

Pero Allen la ignoró y siguió caminado hacia ella.

—¡Quieto! ¿Acaso no recuerdas el dolor que puedo provocarte?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero sé que tú no me harás daño.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

Por lo menos una decena de dulces atacaron a Allen, pero ninguno de ellos lo tocó, no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

—Te lo dije, Road.

—¡Cállate, Allen! —le gritaba enojada.

Llegó justamente frente a ella sin problemas y habló tranquilamente.

—¿Esa noche era tu despedida? ¿Por qué decidiste dejarme atrás y sacarme de tu vida? Te esperé por una semana, fui a buscarte y no te encontré, así que he viajado de ciudad en ciudad hasta que al fin logré localizarte.

—¿Quién fue el chismoso?

—Él no hizo nada, él no quería traerme, yo lo obligué.

—¡No lo defiendas! ¿Fue Tyki, verdad?

—Sí, pero no le hagas nada, yo solo me lo encontré y lo obligué a traerme ante ti, pero dime Road, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¡¿Por qué?!—empezó a gritar—porque estoy harta de este amor unilateral. A veces parece que sí me prestas atención, pero después rechazas mi compañía. La única solución era irme de tu lado, porque nada iba a cambiar, necesitaba explorar mis límites, así que le pedí a todos su cooperación para que pudiera lograr irme de tu lado. ¿De qué me servía quedarme si yo era la única enamorada? Te amo Allen, más que a nadie, pero tú no me amas a mí y nunca lo harás.

Lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la chica. A Allen le dolía verla llorar, especialmente porque era su culpa.

—¡Con un demonio, Road!

Allen empujó bruscamente a Road sobre su cama y la besó sin control. Era un beso tosco. Allen solo estaba poseyendo sus labios y ella sorprendida se dejaba hacer. El chico la soltó por la falta de aire y se limpió la saliva que había quedado en su barbilla.

—¿Este beso es suficiente para demostrarte que te amo incluso más de lo que tú me amas? ¿o necesitas que te lo explique de otra manera? ¡Puedo hacerla de la manera en la que lo desees!

Allen permanecía aún sobre ella, sujetándola de los hombros.

—Allen…—logró susurrar la Noah.

Pero ambos escucharon voces y ruidos detrás de la puerta.

—¡¿Cómo que de otra manera?! ¡Ese sinvergüenza de Allen Walker! —Sheryl se quejaba mientras era retenido por Tyki y Neah.

Road molesta, abrió la puerta con sus poderes y les lanzó sus dulces flotantes y puntiagudos sobre los doce miembros de su familia que los espiaban. Todos corrieron al verse descubiertos. Road cerró la puerta nuevamente.

—Así que, ¿dices que me amas?—le preguntó con excepticismo.

—Sí—afirmó, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro.

—¿Yo? ¿En serio?

—Sí, así es.

—Es como ese dicho, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

—He estado reflexionando estas semanas y descubrí que no puedo vivir sin ti, me dejaste un gran vacío. Perdón por haberme dado cuenta así.

—No te disculpes Allen.

—Pero te hice pasar un mal rato.

—Lo importante ahora es que me recompenses por ello.

Road le sonrió y Allen rio.

—¿Qué clase de recompensa deseas?

—Pues…

Road no pudo terminar de hablar, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Sheryl—dijo Allen al verlo y se levantó enseguida, a él no le iba a gustar verlo sobre su hija.

—Allen Walker—dijo serio.

—¿Sí? —vaya que se había puesto nervioso.

Sheryl suspiró sonoramente ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Quieres convertirte en mi aprendiz? Supongo que sabes que trabajo en la política.

—Sí, Road me lo ha dicho.

—Quiero que aprendas mi trabajo para que te conviertas en mi mano derecha y en un futuro mi sucesor, eso claro, si planeas estar siempre con Road.

Allen no se esperaba para nada aquello, pero era una excelente oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

—Acepto—dijo seguro.

—Entonces tienes el resto del día para ir por tus cosas y trasladarte a esta mansión y mañana a primera hora, iremos a trabajar.

—¿Trasladarme? —le preguntó sin poder creérselo.

—Sí, te estoy dando permiso de vivir aquí, así será más fácil.

Sheryl le extendió una mano y Allen no dudó en tomarla.

—Trato hecho, Sheryl.

—Una cosa más—le mencionó, soltando su mano y antes de retirarse—obviamente tendrás una habitación diferente a la de Road, especialmente después de tus insinuaciones nada decorosas.

Allen abrió la boca para intentar defenderse, más no supo que decir.

—¡Allen! —gritó Road cuando su padre se fue, tirando de él y haciéndolo caer sentado en la cama—¡vivirás aquí!

—Y tendré un empleo.

—¡Y te integrarás a mi familia!

—Y lo más importante es que estaremos juntos—le dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

—Siento curiosidad—mencionó Road riendo—, ¿de qué otra manera me ibas a demostrar tu amor?

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Por supuesto.

Allen se acercó a ella, Road anticipándose, cerró los ojos. Pero lo que esperaba que fuera un beso, nunca llegó y de hecho Allen ya se encontraba junto a la puerta del cuarto cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos para ver lo ocurrido.

—Vamos por mis cosas, Road.

—¡Qué cruel eres!

Allen salió corriendo de allí y ella tuvo que perseguirlo. Le debía ese beso y ella lo conseguiría.


End file.
